


Vellum

by looneyngilo2



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Arthur Rimbaud - Fandom, Literary RPF, Paul verlaine - Fandom
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Power Exchange, Trope Bingo Round 2, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocence and power...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vellum

He takes him there  
wood, desk  
the papers fall  
thin  
wet  
wet

He stands  
leveraging himself  
over him  
hating him  
loving him?  
No  
Inspired by him

It’s time to exchange the power,  
it’s time for control,  
it’s time for tyranny

Age, age, he’s seen as an angel  
young and beautiful and full of wrath  
and wisdom  
he’s worshipped  
and he hates it  
and he loves it

And yet Verlaine’s not his  
not his  
every heartbeat, every thought, every breath,  
every bone, every tear, every drink  
every dollar spent, every orgasm,  
every stupid love poem  
should be his  
not hers, not theirs, not his own  
just Rimbaud’s

So he shoves him down,  
not a little boy anymore  
his age and his face  
radiating youth  
radiating submission  
and yet it’s time for him  
to destroy  
to control

to erase everything he hates about Verlaine  
his past  
his neediness  
his poverty  
his talent  
his admiration of him  
his love for him  
his devotion to him

He takes all the control now  
makes the world his

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo's "Power Exchange" Square, and Trope Bingo's "Role Reversal."


End file.
